Kingdom Hearts Dimensional Heroes
by BlazingEdge
Summary: After defeating Organization XIII Sora, Riku, and Kairi enjoy their time of peace. But when their islands are captured by an unknown threat they must unite with three heroes from another dimension to save both dimensions and save people suffering from the past. Post KH2 Contain spoliers from KH, KH2, Bbs, and a few parts from DDD. Pairings SoKai, RoxNami, Rion, hints of TerAqua
1. Prologue: Arrival

BlazingEdge: This is a story a want to publish for a while so here is my Mario and Kingdom hearts crossover story. Enjoy

I do not own anything in this story except the oc's and plot.

**Prologue**

**KH DH**

Somewhere in the lanes in between all seemed peaceful for a while. Soon a vortex opens up with a white a yellow ship blasting out of it. Tailing it were several ships that were black and purple with a heartless symbol. The heartless ships soon began its assault on the white ship.

Inside were three figures 2 looked human, one taller than the other one, while 1 looked like small dinosaur. One of blasts from the heartless ships suddenly hit the ship causing a crash to be heard.

"Oh man bro our shields are down to 15 % we can't take much more." The tall man said beginning to panic.

"No she can take it we're almost there." The short man stated but soon another blast caused the ship to lose its shields and caused a breach in the haul of the ship. Several items could be seen falling out of the ship.

"Oh no shields are down and several items are falling out of haul. The ship won't survive anymore shot." The dinosaur said.

This was causing the tall one to panic, "Aaaaaah WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIEEEEE."

The shorter man grabbed the taller man and gave a hard slap "Get a hold of yourself man we are not going to die!" he exclaimed but another blast like that made him worry. He hated to admit it but the ship was going down fast and they needed to get to a friend to help them with a mission.

He quickly thought of something before saying "Guys we need to split up take a spare ship and head for our destination I'll take another one and lead them away from you two."

The other two gasped at this. "No way bro you could die out there you know he's after you more than us." the tall man exclaimed.

"Please I need you both to do this you two are the only ones I can count on." The short man said.

The other two seem to have thought about it before sighing "Alright but you better come back alive. She'll kill us for not having you alive." The tall man said.

"You won't I promise. Now go." He shouted as he grabbed a blue bag and a red bag and began to run through several hallways with the other two. Upon reaching a huge room he slammed his hand on a button that revealed two ships one looking big enough for a few people while another one looked like it was big enough for one person.

"Bro" the shorter man called getting the taller man's attention just as he was about to head for one of the ships. The short man tossed the bag to his bro. "What is in there is important for them don't lose it." He stated.

"Right," the taller man replied

The short man jumped into the ship for one person while the other two got into the bigger ship. With the hatch beginning to open both ships got ready to move pass the armada of heartless.

Suddenly a voice could be heard in the speakers of the ships it was counting down till the hatch opens.

_5…4…3…2…1!_

Soon the ships took off at breakneck speed. The heartless were following them at every turn they made but soon most of them were leaving the big ship for the smaller one.

It was a sign that the trios plan was working.

The two people it to look out into where the other ship was one last time before speeding off. In a few minutes they saw a world with a white and blue castle.

"Ah that's the place, Disney Castle," The man stated "Now we just have to land safely and."

**KABOOOOM**

At the word safely and large explosion could be heard they saw two things; A heartless ship and a wrecked engine.

The dinosaur looked at man with an annoyed expression on his face. "You had to say something didn't you." He said clearly annoyed by the man bigmouth.

"Eh heh heh heh heh ops" the man chuckled nervously.

"Yeah ops."

Soon the ship began to fall to the world at high speed with the two screaming at the top of their lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH PULL UP PULL UP PULL UP!" The dinosaur screamed as the man tried the pull the ship up with the controls.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" the man yelled before the ship got closer to the world.

**KH DH**

Disney Castle was a beautiful white castle it was a world that had no heartless. It was a very peaceful world.

"WAAAAAAAAK"

Of course a day in the castle here didn't have its mischief. As Donald Duck was chasing his nephews Huey, Duey, and Lewy for what was probably another prank that they played on him. While Donald was chasing the 3 ducks Captain Goofy of the Royal Guard was sleeping on the grass of the garden and not noticing the chase happening.

The chase soon woke Goofy up by them running over him. He opened his eyes to the sky to see something shining in the sky. When the chase went past him again he grabbed Donald, who was still running even in Goofy's grip.

"WAAAK! Goofy let me go!" The duck shouted, still struggling in his friend's grip.

"Donald shooting stars can only be seen at night right?" Goofy asked eye the shining object in the sky.

"Of course you big palooka." Donald asked, a bit annoyed that his friend interrupted his chase to catch his nephews for a question like that, "What kind of question is that?"

"If that's not a star then what is that?" the dog captain asked turning the duck mage's head to the shiny object.

That is a falling object...HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US RUN!" Donald said before screaming the last. Goofy's eye widened at the last part and almost instantly they moved out of the way for a ship to crash into the garden with a boom shaking the castle.

This got the attention of everyone as King Mickey, in the same attire he travel in during his journey, Queen Minnie, and Daisy Duck all came running towards the Garden where they saw the duck and dog frozen with fright. The ship was at least two feet from them with it smoking

"Donald. Goofy what happened?" King Mickey asked.

Donald and Goofy got out of their shock and explained to the king about the ship when during the middle of the explanation the ship's cockpit glass opened up. This alerted them as two figures weakly climbed out covered by a layer smoke from the crash. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons, Kingdom Key D, Mage staff, and knight shield, in case it wasn't friendly.

"Mic…key," A voice said weakly but Mickey gasped at the familiar voice as it continued. "Help…us. Please." The figures fell to off the ship after fainting. Mickey dismissed his weapon and ran to the fallen figures and examined them.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked coming up to him.

"Donald, Goofy prepare a room for these two. They need help." Mickey said.

"Yes sir." Donald and Goofy replied running off to prep a room while Minnie and Daisy walked up to the mouse king.

"Mickey what's wrong?" The queens asked but received no answer. The smoke cleared to show Mickey with two individuals. Minnie let out a gasp at this. "Are they…?" "Yeah which mean something is wrong and we got trouble. Big trouble." Mickey said before thinking '_If these two are here then you're here. But if there here where are you and what's happening?'_

_Two shooting stars fall and collide together forming a vortex that spits out gold letters._

**Kingdom Hearts: Dimensional Heroes****.**


	2. Destiny's Begining

Me: Alright here is chapter 1. We look into the lives of Sora, Riku, and Kairi after their return a few months ago.

Sora: So not fair. You write about us going to school while you have a summer break.

Me: Hey don't blame it's just how I write it.

Sora: I hate you

Me: Sorry. Anyway you'll give the first disclaimer.

Sora: Oh alright. BlazingEdge does not own Kingdom Heart, Disney, Square Enix, Nintendo, Sega, or anything else. He only owns the plot and OCs, also thank you KHLegacy for the first review. Now then on with the story.

**Chapter 1: Destiny's Beginning**

Darkness…

That was all the spikey brunette could see. The darkness just kept going for miles as he walked onward. He was wearing the black drive clothes he got from the three good fairies. This was Sora Tetsuya, wielder of the keyblade.

'_Ok. This is the third time this week and I getting sick of this. When is this going to end?' _He thought irritably. Suddenly as if his words were heard a bright light appeared in the distance. "Well I asked and it looks like I am receiving" he said running to the light. After reaching he was blinded by it as the light grew brighter.

After a while the brightness and Sora opened his eyes but immediately wished he didn't.

Destiny Island was engulfed in flames, people were being captured, and Riku, Kairi, and himself lying defeated by a brown cloaked figure holding a demon-like keyblade.

"This can't be happening" he thought in horror. "This isn't real."

"Oh really now?"

Sora turned to see that same figure holding a keyblade above him. Sora's first instinct was to summon his but to his horror it wouldn't come. The figure stared him down with red piercing eyes showing beneath the hood. "You can't save them Sora. We will be victorious." he hissed.

He was about to bring the blade down on him when…

"MR. TETSUYA!"

"AH" Sora yelped falling to the ground. He looked around to see the class laughing and the teacher staring at him sternly. He looked at himself to see he was in his school uniform; white shirt, blue tie, blue pants and black school shoes. He put two and two together to see that he was in class. Sora sighed inwardly at the knowledge that it was just a nightmare and looked up at the teacher.

"Listen Sora I know you like to sleep but please use your bed back home instead of your desk." The teacher requested; he had brown hair and green eyes. Sora just nodded and got back to his seat and looked out the window.

_An island pops up on a beach as the water splashes the island to reveal the name of __the world._

**[Destiny Island]**

After a few minutes the final bell rang and students began to file out to their lockers.

Sora walked to his locker a bit still shaken by the nightmare he had in class. Was it a dream of the future, a warning, or a threat? Sora just couldn't get a break with these dreams. It had been five months since he, Riku, and Kairi returned to the islands after the defeat Organization XIII. Of course the trio's parents showered them with tears of joy for coming home after going missing for at least a year and a half. After that they spent the last few days of summer break together before heading back to school, much to Sora's dismay.

As he walked to the sidewalk after getting his books he heard a voice call out, "Sora wait up!" Sora turned to see it was one of his best friends Kairi running toward him. She had blue eyes and red wine hair. She also wore the same uniform expect instead of pants she wore a blue skirt. She also had her hair grow a bit more down to her shoulder blades.

Sora waved to her before she stopped in front of him. "Hey Kairi." He greeted "What's up?"

"You were supposed to have waited for me and Riku before leaving. Remember we said that all three of us were going to train together." Kairi reminded a bit miffed about Sora forgetting.

Sora mentally slapped himself for forgetting that. The three of them decide to train every once in a while to sharpen their skill as keybladers, or in Kairi's case learn how to use one properly.

"Sorry I had something else on my mind" Sora replied sheepishly. Kairi look at him with concern on her face.

"It happened again didn't it?" she said. After the first strange dream he had he told Riku and Kairi about it. At first they agreed it was just a freaky dream but then Sora have more dreams. What was strange about them was that it was just like the last one. They both had voices of the same people speaking to Sora. Soon Sora started to get them more often causing Kairi to worry.

"It's nothing Kairi I just heard voices again that's all."Sora lied not wanting Kairi to worry about him too much.

Kairi didn't buy it though, "Sora tell me what happened please." She pouted knowing full well that he was lying to her.

Sora, who to this day couldn't resist Kairi's pouting look, caved in and was about to tell her what happened in the dream when he was interrupted by his other best friend.

"Oi Kairi I told you and Sora to wait for me not go walk off on a date together" Riku shouted teasing the two. He had silver hair and aquamarine eyes decides to cut his hair after he got home so it was a long as the time he was fifteen.

Sora felt his face heat up from releasing how close he was to Kairi. He always like Kairi more than a friend but feared that she didn't like him the same way. Little did he know was that Kairi had the exact same thoughts.

"Riku I told you that I was going on ahead" Kairi said with her cheeks a little pink.

Riku rolled his eyes at the oblivious lovers. "Whatever anyway what were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Sora had another dream but he won't tell me."

"Really well spill Sora is it the same dream?"

Sora knew full well that he couldn't lie to both his best friends and he didn't Kairi to be upset at him. He sighed before saying, "Alright fine instead of hearing voices I saw images."

Riku and Kairi looked surprised they didn't expect this. "Well that's good. Does that means you saw the people that the voices came from?" Riku asked.

"No it's much worse. I don't think that the voices belong to him." Sora then explained about the dream he had. Both his friends were surprised that Sora saw all three of them beaten by just one figure.

"You sure about that Sora I mean we train for those kinds of situation that could happen." Riku said.

Sora shook his head, "Sorry guys but with all these dreams and now this new one I don't know what to think." he said.

"Well that only means that we have to train harder." Riku said as they reach his house "Alright we'll meet at the islands in 2 hour don't be late that means you Sora."

"Hey!" said boy shouted and noticed that Kairi was giggling. "Not you too," Sora moaned before laughing with her as Riku joined in the contagious laughter. Sora knew no matter what happened his friends would be there for him.

**KH DH**

Two hours later Sora, Riku and Kairi arrived at the islands ready for a little training. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were wearing the same clothing from their second adventure.

They stopped at the beach and brought out there keyblades. Sora's was called Kingdom Key it had long silver shaft and teeth that had negative space that was reminded him of his crown charm he wears. The hand guard is a gold square while hanging off it is a keychain with a token shaped like Mickey's head.

Riku's keyblade had a straight, red, blue, and purple demon wing shaft that reminded him of his old Soul Eater blade. For teeth it had a small dark angel wing for teeth, a small eye was its rain guard. The hand guard it had a one angelic wing and one demonic wing and the token is the heartless symbol without the X. He named it Way to Dawn.

Kairi's keyblade reminded her so much of the islands its shaft had colors of the sunset with a vine wrapped around it connecting to a bouquet of flowers for the teeth. The hand is shaped like a heart with vine on one side with waves on the other side; the chain was red thread with a papou fruit as the token. The keyblade was named Destiny's Embrace.

"Alright Sora let's see what you've got." Riku said getting into his battle stance as Sora entered his.

"Alright just low level magic we don't want to set the island on fire" Sora said as Riku nodded in agreed. Last time they used high leveled spells the island had some trees on fire or frozen by a blizzaga spell.

Kairi stood back as Riku and Sora took the first match she raised her blade like a flag "Begin!" she yelled bringing the blade down.

Sora charged at Riku keyblade raised as Riku blocked it. Riku then pushed the brunette off then fired blizzard at Sora freezing his left arm. Sorta cast Ensuna and struck back with quick blitz jumping up and slamming Kingdom Key on Riku in quick movement forcing the silver hair boy back.

"Fire" Sora shouted launching a small fireball from his keyblade. Riku blocked the fire ball and did a sliding dash into Sora causing the brunette to be sent back. Sora countered with thunder zapping Riku with lightning. Sora then struck Riku a couple of times with Kingdom Key before the silver haired boy pushed Sora away and launched a blizzard spell at Sora again. Sora jumped over the ice attack and used strike raid throwing his keyblade like a boomerang at the silver hair hitting him dead on forcing him to the ground on hands and knees.

"Had enough?" Sora asked confident that he was winning this time.

"No way" Riku exclaimed as rush at the brunette again. Riku got a combo in as he slashed at Sora with his blade. Sora did a quick blitz move forcing Riku to back off but instead of jumping backwards Riku rolled behind Sora and did another combo of slashes. Sora struck back with a few slashes of his own before zapping with Riku with a thunder spell. They both landed on the other side facing each other down.

Both teens charged at each other again a swung at each other in a flash and appeared on the other side facing away from each other. After a few seconds both boys fell down to their knees tired.

"I'm done." Sora panted.

"Me too" Riku replied. Both teens were healed by Kairi, who discover was very gifted with magic attacks.

"I swear you two will kill yourselves one day during these sparing matches."Kairi told Sora and Riku.

"Sorry but it's not my fault that we take our training seriously." Sora retorted. Kairi look beween both of his best friends and sighed. Her friends can be such knuckleheads sometimes.

"Alright my turn now," Kairi said as she held Destiny's Embrace at her side. Sora got up ready his keyblade already feeling better from the cure spell. He was about to get started when…

"AHHHHH" Sora shouted as pain suddenly shot through his head before he collapsed on the ground.

"SORA" Kairi shouted as she and Riku ran up to their best friend. Kairi rolled Sora on to his back to see he was unconscious.

"Sora, wake up!" Kairi exclaimed shaking him like a rag doll but didn't get a reaction as Sora was out like a light.

"Kairi calm down." Riku told her. Kairi stopped shaking the poor spikey haired teen and started to tear up as Riku continued to talk to the red head, "Let's get him back home help me get him into the boat."

Kairi nodded and helped Riku carry Sora to a boat. Kairi looked at Sora with concern written all over her face.

"_Sora please be alright." _she thought.

**KH DH**

Sora was laying on a glass platform he only been here twice, once before his first adventure and the second time was fighting Roxas. He opened his eyes and stood up to see his mural changed a bit.

It was still blue and had him sleeping with Kingdom Key at his side but he was wearing his drive clothes. Kairi and Riku's pictures changed to their current looks and Mickey's picture was added.

Suddenly voices went into his head as he closed his eyes and clutched his head in pain.

"_I got here just in time" _

"_I promise we'll save your home."_

"_Seriously just fess up man she's the only one who doesn't know."_

"_I won't lose you again _."_

"_How are you two real again?"_

"_I think we have hearts now."_

"_I am no longer a puppet for any one."_

"_I won't let you hurt them!"_

"_Darkness can be good and evil just depends on how you use it."_

"_Do you forgive me?"_

"_Please bring him back."_

"_Why? Why can't I get through to you Sora?"_

"_I know you won't change Sora."_

"_I'll never forgive you!"_

"_Are you the boy who kept the worlds safe?"_

"_I owe you a lot Sora"_

"_Well you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to tell your girl the truth?"_

The voices stopped at that last sentence. Sora could have sworn he heard Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Namine but could recognize four of the voices.

Sora opened his eyes to see a red cloaked figure on the other side of the platform.

"Hey who are you."Sora asked knowing that it wasn't Roxas.

The figure didn't speak at all irritating Sora a bit. "Hey are you going to answer me?"

The figure this time moved his arm out to his side summoning a keyblade to his hand. What shocked Sora even more was the design of it.

The key blades shaft and teeth were both Kingdom Key and Kingdom Key D next to each other. Kingdom Key on the right and its copy on the left basically making it have teeth on both sides, the left side of the hand guard is gold while the right side was silver. The handle was silver on top and gold on the bottom. The keychain also was one side gold and the other side was silver.

"What the… it looks like a combo of both Kingdom Keys together!" Sora exclaimed as the figure suddenly attacked with a sliding dash. Sora's eyes widened and summoned his keyblade blocking the attack.

"What the heck?!" he exclaimed pushing the figure off.

"Your strength Sora I have to know if you are really the one I seek." The figure said speaking for the first time but the voice was unrecognizable. He then shot a fire spell at Sora who blocked.

"Blizzard" Sora shouted sending a crystal of ice at the attacker freezing him before it broke free and shot a fire ball at him. Sora was then attacked by a fury of slashes with the double sided keyblade.

"Reflect" Sora shouted creating a protective dome around him that exploded when the figure attacked sending it back. "Strike raid" Sora then threw his keyblade spinning like a wheel and hitting the figure in the chest. Before it had a chance to recover Sora did a quick blitz attack on it.

"Fire dash" the figure shouted incasing the keyblade in flames and dashing forward hitting Sora.

Sora's eyes widened at that. How did he pull off an attack using magic with it? Mickey told him once that it was an advanced move that could be hard to control. But Sora didn't have any more time to think as the figure came back at him with another fire dash. Sora dodge rolled out of the way and slashed the figure then did a quick blitz.

"Cure" the figure shouted as a green light surrounded healing its' wounds. It decided to slash at Sora again causing the boy to be sent flying to the edge of the platform.

"Cure" Sora shouted healing his wounds.

"Blizzard Edge" the figure shouted jumping up and slashing downward at Sora also causing a small icicle to rise up from the ground causing more damage. Sora retaliated with a blizzard spell before using a quick blitz attack.

"Spark" the figure shouted pointing the double sided keyblade upward causing a ring of light revolving crystals to appear around it sending Sora back. Sora used Thunder then did a quick combo of slashes. The figure retaliated with Fire before using another Blizzard Edge. Sora immeadatly launched himself at the opponent delivering a quick blitz.

Sora then used another combo slashes before delivering one final slash sending the figure to the edge of the platform dropping its keyblade. The figure got up using his key blade to stand before it muttered a cure spell. Sora prepared himself for round two but the red cloaked person dismiss his keyblade and chuckled.

"Guess I was right you really are him." The figure said. Sora could tell it was a male.

"What are you talking about?" the spikey haired keyblader asked.

"You're the keyblader who saved this dimension from the darkness."

Sora looked shocked dimension no he saved the worlds. The figure sensed his confusion and spoke again.

"All will be explained later but listen Sora your world is in danger I need you to be careful." Suddenly the figure started to disappear. "Shoot they found me, listen keep your friends close Sora you'll need them." Sora had more questions like what is he talking about, what did he mean by dimension, and more importantly who was he?

"Hey wait…" Sora called out but was suddenly blind by light as he disappeared from the dive to heart.

**KH DH**

Sora opened his eyes to see that he was in his room.

'_How'd I get here?'_ he thought. He then remembered that pain shot through his head before fainting. Sora got up from his bed and walked downstairs, he saw his mom talking to Riku and Kairi.

Kairi turn to the sound of step and saw Sora."Sora you're alright!" she exclaimed running up and hugging him causing the boy to blush.

"H-hey Kairi" Sora stuttered blushing red. He saw Riku and his mom, who had brown hair and blue eyes, look at him with relief.

"You had us worried there spikey." Riku said putting Sora in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Hey quit it." Sora protested escaping the headlock a few seconds later. "What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Kairi asked as they all sat in the living room. Sora shook his head knowing that he must have passed out when he was on the beach causing him to meet the red cloaked man in his dream but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"Well you passed out on the islands so Riku and and Kairi brought you home and we put you in your bed. We were about to call a doctor when you came down." Sora's mom, Sky, explained. "You gave me quite a scare there."

"Sorry mom." Sora apologized hugging his mom feeling bad for worrying her and his friends.

**KH DH**

Meanwhile in an unknown location the same red cloaked man Sora fought was sitting on a rocky plane looking up at the stars.

"It looks like I found the right person." He said to himself clutching something in his hand.

'_I promised to save you and I'm going to keep that promise' _he thought as got up to walk off.

**KH DH**

After that Sora's mom left for her late shift at the hospital Riku and Kairi stuck around for a while to talk. After five Riku decided to head home to his parents leaving Sora sitting on the porch with his childhood crush.

"So are you going tomorrow Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrows the festival for Destiny Island" Kairi knew that the festival was a big thing since it only occur every once a year to celebrate the islands founding.

"Oh man I forgot its tomorrow?!" Sora exclaimed

"You forgot?" Kairi asked stifling a laugh at Sora reaction.

"It's not funny Kairi you know how much I love the festival." Sora exclaimed. The festival was actually a big thing for Sora as he went every year. He would always have fun with Riku and Kairi with many festivities.

"Sorry but you forgetting the festival its kinda impossible." The red head giggled. Sora decided to change the subject about him forgetting before he got more embarrassed.

"Kairi are you going because I heard you didn't go last year." Sora said.

Kairi looked a little sad at the question. "I didn't go because it wasn't going be the same without you or Riku." she said. Sora immediately regretted the question he asked. Kairi was a little saddened that two of her best friends were gone for so long. Sora felt guilty that it took him nearly a year and a half for him to come home.

"Kairi I'm sorry." Sora apologized.

"It's alright after all you're here now." Kairi assured. The sun started to set as Kairi got up. "I have go home see you tomorrow."

"Yeah" Sora said

"And Sora …" Kairi pulled the boy into a tight hug causing both to blush a bit. "I'm glad you're all right." she whispered pecking him on the cheek and with that she left.

Sora just stood there comprehending what just happened before grinning and walking into the house. '_I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be different.' _he thought before turning in.

**KH DH**

In a dark room lone figure in a brown cloak that was missing a sleeve showing a black sleeve underneath, a heartless symbol was on the front of the right shoulder, and red piercing eyes showing under the hood was facing a screen that had a huge figure on it but was covered by shadows making his face unable to be shown.

"He has contacted him sir." The brown cloaked man said.

"_Hmm. This could be trouble. Listen I want you to go that world and take out the three keyblader. We have to take that world sooner than expected now._" The shadowy figure said.

"Understood." The figure replied

"_And don't forget to use our little 'gift'._"

"Of course." And with that the transmission went off. The figure walked to a window that show at least a hundred ship, all with heartless symbols. _'This is going to be good'_ he thought.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Journal**

**Sora [Kingdom Hearts, 2002] **_A young teen chosen by the Keyblade who save the world twice and is best friends with Riku and Kairi but now is plagued by strange dreams meaning that his job could not be over yet._

**Riku [Kingdom Hearts, 2002] **_A young teen who gave into the darkness_ _but has gone on the road for redemption and is a loyal friend to Sora and Kairi. He helped Sora defeat Organization XII's leader and now lives on the islands with his two best friends._

**Kairi [Kingdom Hearts, 2002] **_A young girl that showed up the islands a long time ago and one of the seven princesses of heart. She shows special care for her two best friends especially Sora. She now trains with them in hopes of not being left behind if her friends have to leave again._

**Mysterious brown figure [Kingdom Hearts Dimensional Heroes, 2013] **_A figure who wields a keyblade that who haunted Sora dream that show him defeating the three Keyblade wielders. Sora wonders what he meant in the dream._

**Mysterious red figure [Kingdom Hearts Dimensional Heroes, 2013] **_A another mysterious Keyblader that Sora meet and who wanted to test him. He uses a special kind of keyblade that looked like a fused version of both sets of Kingdom Keys. He is apparently different from the other one and warned Sora to keep his friends close. Are the worlds in danger again?_

**Sky [ Kingdom Hearts 2002] **_Sora's mom who works at a hospital, she doesn't like to talk about her husband much._

* * *

**Special moves and magic**

**Quick Blitz- **_perform a jumping attack with the Keyblade_

**Sliding Dash -**_dash forward striking the opponent with the weapon_

**Strike Raid- **_ throw the weapon like boomerang_

**Fire -**_launch a__small fire ball at the opponent_

**Blizzard**-_ launch a small ice crystal at the opponent_

**Thunder**- strike the opponents around you with a lightning bolts

**Reflect**- _protect yourself with a magic dome that with knock back an opponent if they attack_

**Cure- **_heal yourself a small amount_

**Spark- **_summon a ring of light crystals that revolve around you_

**Blizzard Edge- **_perform a jump attack that will summon an ice crystal for extra damage_

**Fire Dash – **_wrap the keyblade in fire and dash forward at the enemy._

* * *

**Keyblades**

_Kingdom Key: Attack + 4 Magic + 4_

**Damage Control:**_ When Sora's HP is low he will take less damage from attacks._

_Way to Dawn: Attack +5 Magic +5_

**Twilight booster**_: Riku's light and dark attacks are boosted by 25%_

_Destiny's Embrace: Attack +7 Magic +8_

**Regen:**_ when Kairi is at 25% HP she will recover some health from time to time._

_Fusion Key: Attack +10 Magic +10_

**Team booster:**_ Limit breaks and combo attacks are given a 50% boost_

* * *

_Here is chapter that shows the three keyblader lives right now. I wish to make my fights longer in the future so I will try to get better._

Sora and co enjoy the festival but when the brown figure from his dreams attacks Destiny Islands can Sora, Riku, and Kairi defeat him before it's too late.

**Please Review**


	3. Festival of Destiny

_Me: It's amazing what a trip to your Uncle's can do._

_Riku: Yeah you got the rest of it done while there_

_Me: We'll I borrowed my dad's laptop so I had a lot of time to work on it. Anyway Disclaimer_

_Riku: BlazingEdge does not own anything except the OCs and the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Festival of Destiny **

**Boom **

Sora opened his eyes to an explosion to see himself at a ruined town overwhelmed with all kinds of heartless.

"What's going on?!" he exclaimed. Suddenly a heartless burst out of a house holding a creature Sora never saw before.

It like a small human like creature with a mushroom cap with red dots, blue vest brown shoes, white clothing for the bottom and it also had no legs just brown shoes on its feet.

"Help!" the creature cried out. Sora moved to do something when a fireball incinerated the Heartless. Sora turned to see a man but unfortunately he was cover by a shadow.

"You ok?" he asked. Suddenly the creature screamed pointing behind the man. He turned to see a couple of Knight and Shadow Heartless. The man moved to grab something behind his back when lightning bolts rained down on the heartless defeating them. Sora turned to see a taller man run to the other man with some sort of dino behind him; unfortunately they both were block by shadows. Seeing the taller man's hand sparking with electricity Sora could tell that he zapped the heartless.

"_is this the last one?" the tall man asked

"Yes" the shorter man replied before pulling out sheet of paper and giving it to the creature he saved. "All the others are here. Follow this map to the new bunker." The creature nodded before running off. The trio sighed as soon as he was gone.

"We got all of the ones that weren't captured but they still don't stop." The dinosaur complained. Sora looked behind the trio to see a white wrecked castle in the distance and heartless were being blocked out by a large door.

"They won't stop till the castle is mine along with the rest of the worlds." a voice said the three and Sora look to see a large figure near them but like the trio Sora saw the figure blocked by shadows.

"I can't believe you did this don't you have any respect for life!" The shorter man shouted.

"You really think I respect you pathetic people I am an evil ruler _ and now with the Heartless by my side I will finally beat you and take the princess." The large figure proclaimed.

"Like we'll let that happen we beat you so many time that we'll do it for a living." The short man said as the three got into fighting stances.

"Unfortunately you'll have to take it up with one of my new partner. Hey Maleficent get over here!" the figure called. In a flash of green flames a witch with a green face, horns on her head, in a black cloak, holding a staff with a green orb on top. Sora gasped at the sight of his old enemy.

"Ah so your _ hero of the _ Keyblade and of the stars." The evil fairy said making the short man and the other two people gasp.

"How do you know only me and choice few know that." The man growled as if it was a bad memory not wanting to be brought up.

'_Know what? What are they talking about' _Sora thought.

"I believe that is no concern of how we acquired such information. Now than how about we release a little bit of that hidden power of darkness inside you." The witch said waving her staff with a green ominous glow.

The short man let out a grunt of pain before falling to his knees with a blackish aura surrounding him. "Bro/_." the other two called out in concern of their friend.

"What are you doing to me?" the man grunted in pain.

"Releasing your friend's new pet through your darkness." Maleficent said

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the man screamed as a black tendril shot out from his body and land in front of the large figure next to Maleficent in the form of a black orb. "You took… my darkness… how?"

"That would be a technique an old friend taught me" As soon as the witch said that Sora saw that a corridor of darkness opened up as a figure in a black cloak appeared but before he could see more a flash of light blinded him.

**KH DH**

Sora opened his eyes to see he was in his room. He sat up to see that it was morning outside and that there were balloons in the distance showing that one thing was happening…

"THE FESTIVAL!" Sora screamed rushing to get dressed.

Downstairs Sky heard her son's scream and held back a chuckle at his reaction to the fact that he slept in. She then looked at a photo of her holding a baby Sora standing next a man in his thirties with spikey, brown hair and blues eyes like her and Sora.

'_He misses you.' _She thought with a tear coming down her face but wiped it away as soon as she heard her son come down.

"Sorry I slept late mom but I got to go now." Sora said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Just remember I'll be there as soon as I'm done with cleaning." Sky told her son.

"Yes mom I'll see you later." Sora then rushed out the door hoping to get meet up with his friends.

Sky smiled at the fact that nothing has changed and that her son was back.

But little did the whole island know that at end of the day things would change.

**KH DH**

Riku was impatiently tapping his foot as Kairi was next to him checking her watch. They have been waiting for Sora for the past thirty minute. It was eight thirty right now and the three of them always met up in front of the gate where the festival was being held at eight o clock.

"Where the heck is he? If he isn't here in the next two minutes I'm going without him." Riku said.

"He'll be here maybe he just forgot to set his alarm or something." Kairi said

"HEEEY!" Sora called out. They both turned to see their brunette friend running towards them. He stopped in front of them panting. "Sorry I'm late I over slept."

"Really out of all the times you oversleep it had to be today?" Riku said.

"Lay off Riku we're all excited for the festival." Kairi said.

"Let's just get going the others are inside." Riku said as they entered the gates.

Sora saw a lot of decorations in the streets such as star shaped balloons of different colors being hung by trees and lampposts. There were booths everywhere with different games and prizes being held.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out. All three keybladers turned to see a brunette girl in a yellow sundress for her size running up to them.

"Selphie" Kairi called back greeting the hyperactive girl.

"It's about time you came here." Selphie said remembering that Kairi didn't come last year.

"Yeah sorry so where's Tidus and Wakka?"

"Tidus is at the rodeo and last I saw Wakka he was walking with Lulu." Selphie answered

"Again? Please tell me he's not going for El Diablo?" Riku asked exasperated.

"Well…" Selphie tried to say but was interrupted by a scream.

"AAAHHH!" a man suddenly went flying from the west into a bale of hay but had a hard landing. "My leg." The man moaned. While the four of them stood there in horror as people ran over to him.

"We told you'd get hurt but did you listen to us no." One of the people stated.

"What were you thinking taking on El Diablo?" the other one asked

"Hey it's not me it's that bird dude it's crazy I tell crazy!" Another one stated being carried off.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie just there in awkward silence before Selphie broke it.

"I should go stop him"

"I think you should." Sora and Riku said in unison as Selphie ran off.

"Well I going to hang around guys see you later." Riku said walking off leaving Sora and Kairi alone.

"Well… um Kairi would you um like to go together?" Sora asked nervously.

"Sure." Kairi replied taking Sora's hand making him blush a bit but gladly walked with her.

After a while Sora and Kairi walked to a shooter booth and looked at each other.

"Wanna play?" Kairi asked.

"You're on." Sora said rushing to the booth with both slapping some munny on the counter.

_Few minutes later…_

Kairi was holding a new plushy while Sora was trailing a bit. He lost to Kairi by one point. He didn't care about the plush he was going to give it to Kairi any way but he wanted to win at least.

Even when they were young Kairi would always beat him and Riku at the games in the festival. It was like she was a game genius at the festival.

"How do you win Kairi just how?" Sora asked

"I don't know I'm just lucky." Kairi shrugged.

'_Lucky my foot she has to be cheating.'_ Sora thought but shook it off._ 'I do wish was lucky with my feelings for her. Maybe I can tell her today.'_ Sora was pulled out of his thoughts as Kairi called him over. With that he ran to her to hoping to have more fun.

**KH DH**

Meanwhile in the lanes between a ship was seen shooting a Heartless ships with success.

Inside was Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were in their traveling clothes with the mouse driving the ship, Donald manning the guns and Goofy navigating the ship.

"Your majesty Heartless at two o clock!" Goofy called out.

"Donald" the king of Disney Castle said.

"I'm out" Donald told them shooting the heartless with the ship's guns.

"That's the last of them." Goofy said relaxing a bit.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Someone is trying to call us." Donald said

"Put them through fellas." Mickey said. A screen came down in front of them showing only snow and static.

"Sorry about the screen King Mickey but we couldn't repair it." A man's voice said.

"Never mind that and just call me Mickey." The king said "We running into Heartless on the way and some of your old enemy's ships."

"SAY WHAT!" The man screamed before looking nervous. "He followed us that is the last thing we needed right now!"

"We'll get there and how are you in Radiant Garden?" Mickey asked

"Fine but are you sure they can help? I mean the ship is still damaged for us and the big guy scares me a bit." the man asked.

"You're scared of almost everything." A voice said in the back of the screen as a matter of fact.

"Nobody asked you." The man snapped at the other one.

"Well it's true and you know it." The voice said.

"I'm not scared of nearly everything."

"Yes you are."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"Guys quit it." Mickey said sternly interrupting the argument. They probably had a sheepish look on their face from being embarrassed by their argument.

"Sorry your majesty" Both voice said.

"Anyway if they're in this dimension then your friends are in danger Mickey I suggest you hurry." The man's voice said

"Alright see you at Radiant Garden fellas." Mickey said

"See you." With that the message ended.

"Donald Goofy get ready we might run into some company." Mickey told his friends.

"All ready your Majesty." Both of them said.

'_I hope we can get there in time.'_ the mouse king thought.

**KH DH**

"Alright here it comes." Sora called out holding a red ball.

Right now the three destiny islanders were playing kickball with Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka on the beach. Sora, Kairi, and Wakka were on one team and the other team was Tidus, Riku, and Selphie. Lulu was watching from the sideline

Riku was up to kick with Tidus on third and Sora was pitching. Kairi had put the plush in a bag and was in outfield with Selphie.

Tidus had dirty blond hair and was wearing a yellow short sleeve jacket with a yellow t shirt underneath, and blue shorts.

Wakka had reddish orang hair, and had tanned skin. He was wearing a orange vest, a yellow shirt underneath, and blue pants with brown sandals.

Lulu was a black haired girl with reddish brown eyes. she was wearing a black shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"Bring it" Riku challenged readying to kick.

Sora rolled the ball fast as Riku delivered a sharp kick sending the ball out of the field they made unfortunately it slammed into a red car, denting it and setting the alarm off.

"MY CAR!" the owner screamed in despair unfortunately the ball bounced off the car and landed in a nearby pen.

"WAAAARKKK" an animal screamed. The seven people looked in horror.

"Please tell Riku did not just kick a ball at 'him'." Selphie pleaded hoping it is not true.

"Easy boy easy- WHOA WAIT AHHH HELP ME!" someone screamed from the pen making the seven cringed in fear.

"Out of all the chocobo pens I had to hit the ball into it had to be his." Riku said slightly in fear.

"Guys think we should run." Sora said as the seven slowly turned around to see…

"WAAAARK!"

A pure red chocobo with its hair standing up like two horns and it had a X shaped scar on its chest. Reins were in its mouth and its eyes were fury of demon like fury.

"El Diablo" the seven of them muttered under their breath. Like a bull it dug its claws into the ground ready to charge. Sora and the others backed up slowly hoping to get away.

"WAAAAAAARK"

"RUN FOR IT!" Tidus yelled as all of them made a break for it.

The devil like bird chased the seven until the split up with it only going after…

"KAIRI" Sora yelled changing his run to a sprit for the crazy bird chasing his crush.

"Sora don't do it mon." Wakka yelled.

"Think first you idiot" Lulu called out to him.

Sora ignored his friends and jumped on the birds back and grabbed its reins before tugging them forcing the bird to change course for its pen. The bird was of course tried knock Sora off but the boy kept his hold on it.

About a few inches from the pen Sora forced off by the bird a landed on the ground as security locked the bird back inside fast.

Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka ran over to the spiky haired boy. Kairi helped him up before hugging.

"Thank you." She whispered as Sora blushed a bit. Riku slapped Sora's head from behind, after being released from Kairi's hug first.

"What were you thinking El Diablo is crazy dangerous for people like us. You're got lucky that time." Riku scolded even he didn't take on the bird since even pro had trouble to stay on for two minutes the least.

"Sorry guy but Kairi was in danger and she didn't even kick the ball." Sora said

"Forget that I'm surprised you stay on longer than me last year." Tidus said.

"Forget it guys you know lover boy will do anything for Kairi." Lulu said causing both to blush.

"We're just friends." Both of them said causing everyone to laugh.

**KH DH**

It was now nighttime on the islands and people were waiting for the fireworks. Sora was in the main square with other people walking around just chatting. Riku was talking with Tidus about Blitz ball, Selphie was talking with Wakka and Lulu, and Kairi was looking at the stars with the spiky haired boy.

"It's amazing that there are many worlds as there are as many stars." Kairi said.

"Yeah it is. If anyone else told me that I'd say there crazy." Sora said.

"We'll yeah but still it's amazing."

"Yeah any there are still many more out there."

"If you plan to go out there you better take me with you." Kairi said.

"Of course I will and also I want to tell you something. Kairi I…" Sora was ready to say his feelings when he saw something coming straight at them.

FAST!

"Get down!" Sora shouted ducking down holding Kairi.

"Whoa!" Kairi yelped when a large fire ball shot past them and land in the center square. Riku and the others immediately ran over to them.

"Guy are you alright?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah Kairi are you okay?" Sora groaned

"Nothing broken here." Kairi said.

"What the heck was that?" Wakka asked.

"Your worst nightmare kids." A voice said coming from the crater. Everyone turn to see someone coming out of it.

It was the same brown cloaked figure from the dreams Sora had. Except upon closer look it had a missing sleeve showing a black sleeve underneath. It was wearing black gloves this time, a heartless symbol on the cloaks chest, and had black shoes on and had its' hood up preventing anyone from seeing his face.

Sora's eyes widened at the sight of the one defeating him, Riku, and Kairi in the dream.

"Who are you?!" a man demanded but the figure remanded silent and just back flipped on to a stage.

"Attention all citizens you are now under the control of the Heartless and my boss now. Anyone who dare opposes us shall be captured and punished painfully, for those who are lucky." The figure said. Sora could tell it was a man in his twenties.

"Oh please like we are going to listen to a nut like you!" another man shouted. The figure suddenly turned at the man and snapped his fingers making Shadows appear around him. The clouds above parted to show black ships in the sky. There were also some wooden airships with cannons on the sides they had black sails with a face of dragon like turtle on it along with it on the head of the airship.

"You made a big mistake." The figure said. The heartless lunged at him as the man screamed and when they died down a pink heart floated from where the man stood. It then caused everyone to run screaming as shots from the sky burning all the stands and some trees.

"Hey!" the figure turned to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the others running up to him.

"Ah Sora, Riku, and Kairi nice to finally meet face to face… or faces in this case." The figure said.

"What is your problem attacking us we didn't do anything to you."Sora said

"My problem happens to be you people I was sent orders to find you three and take you down." The figure said.

"So you're attacking our home because?" Riku growled

The figure was probably grinning right now. "That is a little bonus for me to enjoy since going to enjoy taking away your home."

"Better think again." Kairi retorted summoning her Keyblade with Sora and Riku.

"Keyblades big deal those don't frighten me." the figure said summoning his own.

It had a black shaft with a pointed end it had a demon's wing, larger than the angel wing on Riku's keyblade, for teeth. An orange demon eye was the rain guard, the hand guard is a black heart with two horns on top, and the handle was purple. The chains were dark flames with halve of a red heart for the token. _Demon's caller_ rang through their heads.

"I think I'll play with you for a bit." The figure said getting into stance similar to Riku's.

"Yeah we'll be sure take you down!" Sora exclaimed charging at him.

"Dark fire." The figure shouted shooting a dark fireball at Sora sending the boy back.

"SORA" Kairi shouted before glaring at the brown cloaked figure. "Fire" she shouted sending a fireball at the figure sending him back. Kairi then attacked with a few slashes while the figure countered with his keyblade sending Kairi back with a hard slash.

"You shouldn't go charging in without a plan princess." The figure said only to be meet with a slash by Sora and Riku. The cloaked man slashed them both a couple of time before Sora and Riku forced him back. Riku did a sliding dash at the figure while Sora did a quick blitz on him.

"You'll pay for all of this." Sora growled as Riku readied an advanced magic attack. "Firag—"

"Not so fast you two." The figure shouted shooting out dark tendrils at the two teens.

"AAAAHHHHHH" they both shouted as the tendrils struck theirs hearts and wrapped around them as dark lightning travel through their bodies. Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Lulu could only watch in horror as their friends were attacked. The lightning subsided and the tendrils retracted into the figure as the two fell to the ground barely conscious.

"Sora Riku!" Kairi screamed casting a cure spell. The two teens barely got up as Tidus and the others ran to them. "Are you all right?"

"No I feel drained." Sora replied weakly.

"Of you would." The figure said as they turned to him as he went to explain pulling out two spheres. "These spheres were designed to extract your advanced skill from you along with any abilities you learned even your forms Sora. So in layman terms you are both beginners again."

"How did you know about us?" Riku asked.

"You could say I know almost every about you because of your old enemy." The figure said as he pointed his keyblade at sky. "Dark Thunder" the figure shouted letting loose black thunderbolts from the sky striking the seven of them with powerful lightning attacks. "Dark Fire"

The seven screamed as they were struck down. The attacks did a lot of damage on them as they couldn't move. Sora weakly looked to his nightmare coming true.

People were being capture, the islands were on fire, and worst of all the three of them were beaten. The figured walked over with his keyblade raised over him.

"Say your prayers Sora" The man raised his blade to strike when…

"Pearl" a squeaky voice shouted as a ball of light was shot at the cloaked man forcing him away."Curaga" suddenly Sora felt a ton of his strength back he look to see a familiar mouse holding Kingdom Key D, a duck with a magic staff and a dog with a shield.

"Your Majesty Donald Goofy." Sora said relieved as he also saw his friends healed too.

"Mickey how'd you get here?" Riku asked as he and Kairi got up with Tidus and the others.

"We got here by your old ship." Mickey replied.

"You meddlesome king." The brown cloaked figure growled. "How did you get here I sent my heartless to keep anyone away from here."

"You just need a good ship and friends." Mickey answered preparing to fight.

"Sorry mouse but I'm done now. But you can enjoy falling into the dark prison with the island." The figure said before disappearing into a dark corridor. The island's sky suddenly went black as an earthquake was beginning.

"We have to get out of here." Donald shouted.

"But we can't leave everyone." Sora argued.

"I'm sorry Sora but we need to leave." Mickey said sadly.

"But… we can't…" Sora was interrupted by the islands shaking even harder.

"Sora we have to get out of here." Kairi said shocking the spiky haired boy but Sora could see sadness in her eyes along with the others. Regretfully he nodded and all of them ran to a ship parked by the shore.

"Inside everyone" Mickey ordered as the doors opens. Sora and the other rushed inside as the tremors got worse.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy got into their respective seats and started the ship up.

"Here we go fellas." The king called out. The ship shot into the sky avoiding blasts from heartless ships.

"Donald heartless at 12'o clock" Goofy called out to the duck who shot the enemy ships.

The ship continued to dodge enemy fire until they got out seeing the other worlds in the distance.

"We made it fellas." Goofy called out allowing everyone to sigh with relief, all but Sora he looked out the window to see the islands covered by the darkness.

**KH DH**

The brown cloaked figure was facing the large figure from Sora's dreams in dark room surrounded by purple flames

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!" the figure yelled causing the room to shake. The figure remained still not intimidated by the larger one.

"Keep your spikes on I drain there powers right now and we know where they are headed." He said holding out some orbs.

"At least you did something right." The larger one said. "I'll send my son to Radiant Garden and take care of them."

"What shall I do?"

"Nothing you are on standby for now." The large one said. _'At least it wasn't a complete lost. My victory is still at hand._

**KH DH**

Sora still looked at the window sadly until he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked to see Kairi looking at him.

"You did all you could." Kairi whispered.

"Yeah and still we lost our home." Sora said.

"We'll get it back you did it once you can do it again." Kairi assured smiling.

"Yeah I can and this time I have you and Riku." Sora said smiling

"Yeah"

Sora and Kairi walked in the control room where Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and Lulu were asking Donald and Goofy questions and Riku was talking with Mickey who turned to see Sora.

"You both alright?" Mickey asked

"Yeah we'll be fine." Sora assured. "So where are we going your Majesty?"

"Just call me Mickey Sora and we're going to Radiant Garden to meet some old friends who can give us some info on our enemy." Mickey replied.

"Who are they?" Riku asked

"You'll see when we meet them they want to introduced themselves." Mickey said.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"They want to meet you in person and give you the info too."

"We'll let's go we shouldn't keep them waiting." Sora said as the Disney castle residents' smiled and nodded and had the ship blast off for Radiant Garden.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Journal**

**Selphie [Final Fantasy VIII, 1999] **_a young hyperactive girl__who live on the islands with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, she is now a survivor to the attack that struck the islands_

**Tidus [Final Fantasy X, 2001]**_ a Youth that lives on the islands and the school's star player in blitzball, he is one of the survivors to the attack that struck the islands._

**Wakka [Final Fantasy X, 2001]**_ a Youth who another star player for the schools blitzball team, he is another survivor from Destiny Islands attack._

**Lulu [Final Fantasy X, 2001] **_A girl who hang out with Wakka a lot, she usally reprimand him or any of the guys for doing something stupid, She is another survivor from the attack on the islands _

**El Diablo [Kingdom Hearts Dimensional Heroes] **_A wild Chocobo__that usually attacks anyone who even touches it, nobody knows where the crazy bird came from but it is used for the festival's rodeo, be careful of this one_

**(King) Mickey Mouse [Steam Boat Willie, 1928] **_King of Disney Castle who wields a keyblade like Sora, he came to the islands to save Sora and the others but came too late, he has friends that can tell Sora about the new threat plaguing them_

**Donald Duck [The Wise Little Hen, 1934] **_King Mickey's court magician and a loyal friend to him and Sora, he is now helping his friend with a new threat_

**Goofy [Two Weeks Vacation, 1952] **_The captain of King Mickey's royal knight and loyal to Mickey and Sora, he now helps them with this new threat._

**Maleficent [Sleeping Beauty, 1959]** _an evil witch that wants to conquer Kingdom Heart, Sora sees her teaming up with a new person what is her plan now_

**Brown Cloaked Figure [Kingdom Hearts Dimensional Heroes, 2013]**_ This figure came to the island to take down the Keyblader and ended up draining Sora and Riku of their advance abilities, he is very cold and enjoy people suffering, he wields a dark keyblade._

* * *

**Special Moves and Magic**

**Dark Fire- **_the dark version of fire that launches a dark fireball _

**Dark Thunder-**_ the dark version of Thunder that rains down black thunder on the opponent._

**Pearl- **_fire a small sphere of light at the opponent._

**Curaga- **_third level of cure that heals you a large amount._

* * *

**Heartless**

**Shadow-**_ a small heartless that comes from various places and tend to sneak up on their prey before attacking them._

* * *

**Keyblades**

Demon's Caller: Attack + 10 Magic +10

**Attack Boost:**_When at 25% health attack is boosted by 50%._

* * *

_The fight in this was meant to be a short one, also the reason Kairi was beaten easily is because she was nailed hard by the slash and magic attacks. Sora and Riku were also beaten easily because the orbs drained them of their strength too. Any way here is the preview._

Sora and the gang arrive in Radiant Garden to learn of the new threat but when someone attacks the town, he must now rely on two new allies to help him. Can they save the town from the new threat?

**Please Review.**


End file.
